iGo to Yakima
by rachim4
Summary: Carly and spencer goto yakima for Christmas break but are in for a terrible drive while freddie is left to watch the house while sam joins him
1. Character Bios

Character Bios for iGo to Yakima

Carly Shay

Spencer Shay

Samantha Puckett

Fredward Benson

Lyssa- girl from their school light brown wavy hair and is always happy. (made by seddiebennett

Brendan- Looks like that one guy from victorious with the long brown hair. He's a surfer dude. He just moved into Bushwell apartments

Socko- The guy who makes the crazy socks looks like pyrobooby(from youtube)

Tyler: The guy who sells ties who is fat and smelly and disgusting.

Choker: He is a tattoo artist and has a big tattoo on his side that he likes to show off. He has some peircings and looks like an emo rocker and plays guitar.

Waldo: Looks like Waldo froms wheres waldo. He's a psychologist but is very shy and very smart. He likes to hide.


	2. Chapter 1

iGo To Yakima Chapter 1

In Carly's and Spencer's Apartment

CARLY: (on the couch reading people magazine)

SPENCER: (Jumps in out of his room and yells) OH MY GOSH...! (Runs up to carly.)

CARLY: What..?(she yells while standing up) I'm busing reading Peoples magazine (PEOPLE MAGAZIE)! (she yells in his face)

SPENCER: GUESS WHERE WE ARE GOING FRO CHRISTMAS BREAK? (he says as he sticks his face right in hers while yelling)

CARLY: (says quietly with a joking tone looking away) Hopefully someplace you won't set on fire.

SPENCER: YAKIMA! (HE SCREAMS)

CARLY: YAKIMA!(she says Angrily) WHY YAKIMA?( she throws down the magazine in anger facing him.)

SPENCER: Your grandfather invited us to go for free and Socko's going to be passing Yakima for his trip with his buddies and I said we could go with him and now we are going to YAKIMA! (he screams Yakima)

CARLY: Whose going to watch the house? (she asks questionably fast)

SPENCER: Freddie. (he answers fast)

CARLY: What about iCarly? (she asks fast)

SPENCER: Gibby took your place. (he answers fast) Come on you have to get packing Socko's bus is leaving tomorrow.(he says fast)

CARLY: Okay..I will...(she says slowly)

SPENCER:(while she says that he runs to his room)

SAM: (opens door and walks in and slams door looks disappointed) Hey Carls… (she goes over to the refrigerator and looks for food)

CARLY: (runs over to her) SAM! (she yells)

SAM: (grabs beef jerky and plops down on the couch) My mom got sent to jail.. Again (she sighed and gnawed at a piece of beef jerky.)

CARLY: (Sits next to sam) AGAIN...! WHY (She moves her hands in a crazy motion)

SAM: (looks at carly) She got caught trying to ditch parole. (she chomps on a piece of beef jerky)

CARLY: (looks at seriously) AGAIN! (Crowd laughs)

SAM: (looks at carly) Yeah and now whose going to get me fat cakes! Our house has no food! (She stands up and waves her hands to her side)

CARLY: (stands up) Look sam. Spencer and I are going away to Yakima for vacation your welcome to come take our food. (she says smiling)

SAM: (Hugs carly while jumping up) Oh THANK YOU! (she screams)

CARLY: (murmurs: not like you don't take our food already)… (she pauses) One problem…. (she gets a little scared of sams reaction)

SAM: (Smiling) What?

CARLY: (back up away) Freddie's watching the apartment for us while we are gone and I don't want you two fighting. (she flinches)

SAM: (screams) BUT! But… but… fine (she murmurs)

FREDDIE: (walks in) Hey Carly I was wondering if I could… (sees sam) What's that doing here? (referring to sam and points to sam)

SAM: (looks at Freddie and smirks) Hey fredweirdo. (she says in a straight face)

CARLY: (YELLS) BOTH OF YOU STOP! (she yells) Freddie sam has no food in her house and is going to be here for vacation cause her mom got arrested for ditching parole. (she takes a huge breath.

SAM: (Sighs)

FREDDIE: (yells) Again!

CARLY: (says) yes again! (she moves her arms) Now can you guys cooperate while I'm gone. (she looks at them both)

SAM and FREDDIE at same time : Fine….. (sighing)

CARLY: (tosses a extra key to Freddie) I get that back when we come back!

FREDDIE: (sighs) Fine…


	3. Chapter 2

iGo to Yakima Chapter 2

[Scene In Sockos Bus]

CARLY: (asks questionably to spencer) Where did he get the van from? Vannie? (she laughs)

SOCKO: You met my cousin Vannie? (crowd laughs)

CARLY: (whispers to spencer) He's real! Whose on this bus anyway? (asks confusingly)

SPENCER: Well that fat one is tyler. (points)

TYLER: (waves while eating a fat cake)

SPENCER: That's Choker (points to the goth emo scary one)

CHOKER: (nods)

SPENCER: And that's waldo (Points to the tone that looks like waldo)

WALDO: hides behind a cabnit

CARLY: (looks around at all of them) oh… Hi! (she says scared)

[Scene Carly's Apartment]

FREDDIE: (is on couch watching tv)

SAM: (walks in sits on the couch and takes remote and changes channel)

FREDDIE: (stares at her) Hello…! I was watching that. (he yelled at her)

SAM: (looks at Freddie) Oh sorry…I didn't notice..! (she smirks and pushes him away)

FREDDIE: (sighs) Carly told us not to fight!

SAM: (slaps him) Do you have to everything Carly tells u! (frowns a bit)

FREDDIE: But...(he frowns as sam does) SHE LEFT ME IN CHARGE! (He yells)

SAM: (looks at him and stands up) Come on! Your soooo lame! (she waves her arms)

FREDDIE: I AM NOT (he stands up and faces her.)

SAM: (puts her hands down) Then lets through a Christmas party HERE! Christmas eve. (She puts her hands out as she says that and then puts them by her side)

FREDDIE: (screams) NO! I'm not gonna disobey Carly like that!

SAM: (makes chicken noises)

FREDDIE: (screams) FINE! But here is the catch we each bring a date and who ever can get their date to kiss them under the mistletoe first doesn't have to clean up! (he smirks at sam)

SAM: (Yells) FINE! BUT YOUR GETTING THE DECORATIONS AND STUFF! (she leaves and slams door but walks back in goes to refrigerator and grabs beef jerky then walks back out.)

[Scene In Sockos Bus]

CARLY IS sitting next to TYLER on couch while Spencer is sitting far away from CHOKER and WALDO is still behind the cabnit.

CARLY: (yells to Socko) Are we there yet..!

SOCKO: NO! FOR THE 15th TIME! (he yells to carly)

CARLY: (sniffs the air) OH GOSH! What's that smell? It's worse than Sam's feet? (she pinches her nose)

TYLER: Ohh... Sorry that was me...(farts again)

SPENCER: (holding his nose) OH GOOSH! Someone open a window…

SOCKO: (yells) Sorry no can do those windows don't go down. That's what you get when Vannie gives u the cheep RV!

CHOCKER: (says to carly and spencer) Hey wanna see my tattoo.. ? (he starts to lift up his shirt)

CARLY: (yells) NOOOO!...

TYLER: (Farts again)

SPENCER: (pinches his nose again) OH GOSH! Not again..!

WALDO (comes out of behind cabinet) You kinda get used to it after a while. (he says in a nasal voice)

SAM and SPENCER: (Groan at same time)


	4. Chapter 3

iGo to Yakima Chapter 3

[Scene Carly's apartment all decorated with a tree by Spencer's room covered in ornaments tinsel cut out snowflakes and mistletoe in front of the door inside.]

SAM: (walks in) WOO! Mrs. Clause was busy last night. (she smiles and walks past the mistletoe)

FREDDIE: (smirks) HAHA! Very funny sam….(he is wearing a Santa hat and a red shirt)

SAM: (looks around) What about food? (sam asks)

FREDDIE: Don't worry I got lots of food and fat cakes and I'm gonna order pizza. (he opened the cabinet full of fat cakes.)

SAM: (started to droll) FAT… CAKES! GIMME!(she pushes Freddie out of the way and grabs one.)

FREDDIE: Ow…. (he stands up) Sam only one! (he grabs sam and pulls her away from the fat cakes)

SAM: I still got one! (chews with her mouth full) How did u even pay for all of this? (she sits on couch)

FREDDIE: I used my money. Buts it's all worth it once I win (he smirks)

SAM: You already got a date? (she asked jealous while her mouth was full)

FREDDIE: No… Why you got one? (he asked quickly)

SAM: Yes actually I do. (she looked at him and smirked)

FREDDIE: (frowns) Oh who is it..? (he asked questionably) and what did you do to make him go with you.(he rebutted fast)

SAM: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BAD! (she screams and stands up)You know that guy Brendan who just moved in here. I asked him in the lobby and he said YES! (rubbing it in his face)

FREDDIE: Ohh. Well I was thinking about taking Aelissa from school. (he walks toward her)

SAM: Oh.. When are you gonna ask her? (She asked questionably)

FREDDIE: Txts her and she responds "You're in luck SHE SAID YES!" (he rubs his phone in her face"

SAM: (reads the text) She must be blind if she wants to go on a date with you. (She laughs)

FREDDIE: OH CMON SAM ADMIT YOU'RE JEALOUS! (HE yells in her face)

SAM: (Stares into his face then slaps it knocking him down) You wish. (she walks out)

[Scene: Socko's Car Christmas Eve]

CARLY: LET'S FACE IT WERE LOST! (she yells)

SOCKO: No we are not were coming up to exit… Uh uh…. (he looks at map)

CARLY: WHAT? (She screams)

SOCKO: Yup were lost he keeps driving

CARLY: I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DID THIS! (she yells at spencer) "It's all your fault!"

SPENCER: Calm down there's a rest stop coming up were going to stop and I'll call a cab and we will go home! (he grabs her hand in reassurance)

CARLY: I CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE! (she yells) TYLER WITH HIS CONSTANT FARTING! CHOKER WITH HIS WEIRD TATTOOS! AND WALDO! Wheres waldo?" (she asks questionably)

WALDO: (on the roof of the car) HELLO CAN SOMEONE GET ME DOWN!


	5. Chapter 4

iGo to Yakima Chapter 4

[Scene: at Carly's apartment Christmas Eve night party time Everyone arrives]

SAM: (walks in wearing a red tshirt that says bah humbug and Brendan walks in behind her.)

FREDDIE : (is wearing a blue shirt talking to Lyssa drinking punch)

SAM : (walks over to Freddie with Brendan) Oh look there's Rudolph the red nose Freddie.. (she points and laughs)

FREDDIE: Haha very funny Sam! (he smirks)

LYSSA: Hey sam. (she smiles at sam all bubbly)

SAM: (frowns at Lyssa) Guys this is Brendan (she smiles and grabs onto his arms)

BRENDAN: Sup (he smiles and winks at Lyssa)

FREDDIE: (Puts his arm around Lyssa) Well nice meeting you too. (he hears the door bell ring and opens the door)

SAM: I'm gonna go get a fat cake. (she walks over to snack table)

LYSSA: Let me join you! (she walks over to the table too all smiley)

SAM: (sorta of growls and stuffs a fat cake in her mouth)

LYSSA: Your date is cute. (she smiles an grabs a cup of punch)

SAM: Thank you I guess…. (she sorta gets mad) Your date is. Well… Oh hey Gibby!

GIBBY: (runs in and jumps on the coffee table and takes his shirt off and dances) WOO OOH!

(A BUNCH OF PEOPLE COME IN AND START DANCING AND THE MUSIC GETS PUT ON LOUD)

FREDDIE: (walks over to lyssa) Why don't we go talk by the door the where it is less crowded? (he was hoping to get her under the mistletoe)

LYSSA: Let's dance instead. (she starts dancing to the music and Freddie joins in)

SAM : (walks over to Brendan) Lets dance..! (she pulls him into the dance floor)

FREDDIE: (starts dancing toward the mistletoe knowing lyssa would follow)

LYSSA: (dances toward Freddie but can't get through the crowd and ends up dancing by sam and Brendan) Hey guys have you seen Freddie. I lost him in the crowd.

SAM: It wouldn't be the last time… Don't worry he will turn up… Eventually. (She laughs and hears door bell and opens it and the pizza man comes in and hits Freddie by accident and Freddie falls and sam laughs)

BRENDAN AND LYSSA: (talking and laughing)

GIBBY: (Grabs pizzas and passes them out to people)

FREDDIE: (gets up and brushes himself off) Not funny Sam! (he gets a little angry)

SAM: (laughs) Hey I didn't know you were there!

FREDDIE: HEY GET DOWN FROM THERE! (he yells at the kids jumping up and down on the couch)

(people are breaking stuff)

SAM: (pulls them off the couch and tries to find the dj to calm everyone but gets pushed around in the crowd

[SCENE: At rest stop]

SPENCER: (just got off pay phone) Don't worry a cab will be here shortly.. (he smiles and sits next to carly.)

CARLY: I WANNA GO HOME! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ! (she stands up and moves her hands up and then to her side as she says that)

SPENCER: Calm down Carly everything's gonna be ok the cab will be here soon..(he pulls her down and tries to comfort her.)

CARLY: This is the worst Christmas ever! (she cries and the news comes on)

NEWS BROADCASTER: Warning there is a blizzard warning the for Seattle area.

CARLY: NO…. THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! Were gonna be stuck in here forever! (she hyperventilates)

SPENCER: (gets carly a paper starbucks bag) Breath.. Breath... (he hands it to her)

CARLY: (breaths in bag) Maybe it's not a big storm…. (she sort of smiles)

WALDO: (walks over) If my calculations are correct the blizzard will pass on the 26th of December.. (he is holding a nerd calculator)

CARLY: (jumps up) OMG WHAT ABOUT CHRISTMAS! SPENCER…! (She slaps him)

SPENCER: (gets up) Don't worry Carly we can still have Christmas even if it's in this…. Disgusting…. Dirty… Rest stop.. (he walks around)

CARLY: (sighs) No you can't. (she sighs)

CHOCKER: (sits next to her) Are you sure you don't wanna see my tattoo?

CARLY: (stands up) NO!


	6. Chapter 5

iGo to Yakima Chapter 5

[SCENE In Carly's Apartment the party's getting out of hand.]

FREDDIE: I WANT EVERYONE TO CALM DOWN…. DON'T TOUCH THAT! (movies a picture frame away from someone who was going to break it.

SAM: (goes over to the radio and puts on the news loud) OK LISTEN UP…. I WANT ALL OF….

NEWSBROADCASTER: Incoming news. There is a snow blizzard coming toward the Seattle area. I advise you all to go back to your home or you are gonna get snowed in

(EVERYONE STARTS LEAVING)

FREDDIE: Lyssa… (he looks around for her)

SAM: I think I found our dates.. (she slaps his arm and points that way hes paying attention)

(Lyssa and Brendan kiss and leave talking)

FREDDIE: I guess that means you didn't get kissed either huh? (he grabs a trash bag)

SAM: (YAWNS) Yeah.. (she lays down on the couch holding a fat cake)

FREDDIE: I guess that means we both got to clean up then… (he walks over to her) Sam…Sam…. SAM! (he sees her asleep and decides to carry her up to Carly's room) wow your heavy… (he groaned as he placed her onto the bed and then put a blanket on her and then left the room)

[SCENE: At the Rest stop]

CARLY: I WANNA GO HOME…. THIS IS THE WORST CHRISTMAS EVER! (she yells at spencer)

SPENCER: CARLY CALM DOWN AND RELAX…. (he puts his arm around her and hugs her)

CARLY: (starts hyperventilating)

SPENCER: SOMEONE GET HER A PAPER BAG! (HE YELLS)

WALDO: (Hands carly a paper bag) Here I always keep a spare..

CARLY: (starts breathing in it and relaxes) Uh… Thank you..

SOCKO: (walks over) You might not want to use the men's room Spencer.

SPENCER: (asks questionably) Why Socko?

SOCKO: Tyler was just in there and he clogged the toilet.

TYLER: (walks out there and smiles and wipes his hands on his fat belly)

CARLY: Uhh.. GIRL HERE!(she yells at socko)

SPENCER: OHHH GROSS….(he yells)

CARLY: I'm going to powder up (goes to girls restroom)

SPECNER: (whispers to socko) WE need to throw a Christmas for carly. She's home sick and I think it would be nice to throw her a Christmas here. (He walks over to magazine rack) This could be a tree. And all this junk food could Christmas dinner. (he jumps up)

SOCKO: Basically you want me to help (he smirks)

SPENCER: I don't want to set anything on fire. (he frowns)

SOCKO: Don't worry the only one that's gonna set things on fire is Chocker. (he sees chocker with a lighter) PUT THAT DOWN CHOCKER! (he yells across the room)

CHOCKER: (puts away the lighter and snarls)


	7. Chapter 6

iGo to Yakima Chapter 6

[SCENE at night in Carly's apartment]

(EVERYTHING IS CLEANED UP BY FREDDIE)

FREDDIE: (takes a free 1 year membership for fat shakes and puts it in a box that's wrapped and puts on the tag To: Sam From: Fredward and puts it under the tree and falls asleep on the couch)

[SCENE Morning time at the rest stop]

SPENCER: WAKE UP! (he yells to carly jumping up and down)

CARLY: (was asleep on a table) Wha…. What spencer.. It's early…. (she mumbles)

SPENCER: (yells) JUST GET UP.

CARLY: (gets up and her mouth drops because the place looks like Christmas) WHOA YOU DID ALL OF THIS! (she walks around)

SPENCER: Well I had a little… help. I didn't want to set anything on fire. (crowd laughs)

CARLY: (hugs each of the guys) THANK YOU!

SOCKO: No problem. Spencer told us you were a little home sick so we brought Christmas to you.

SPENCER: (takes a box out of under the tree) Here's your present carlllyyyy.

CARLY: (she opens it and sees a new pear phone) OMG I ALWAYS WANTED A NEW PEAR PHONE! (she hugs spencer tight) THIS HAS BEEM THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!

SPENCER: (hugs her as socko tyler chocker and waldo walk over and they have a group hug and the crowd goes aww)

[SCENE At Carlys apartment]

SAM: (walks down) Whooa how did I end up in Carly's bed… (she pauses) And when did this place get clean.(she looks around)

FREDDIE: You fell asleep on the couch and I carried you to her room and cleaned up the place by myself! (he frowned a bit and seemed a little angry)

SAM: (smiles a bit but has a straight face) Uh… Thanks…(she looks at him and then starts to walk toward the door.)

FREDDIE: (yells ) WAIT! (he grabs his gift and goes over to sam) Here Merry Christmas Puckett. (he smiles)

SAM: (opens it and sees theone year free membership for fat shakes) Oh MY GOSH THANK YOU! You're not so bad after all (she aqwardly hugs him and jumps up and down)

FREDDIE: (smiles when she hugs him)

SAM: Sorry I didn't gift but here (she kisses him since they are under the mistletoe and she sort of smiles when she does it.) There's your kiss under the mistletoe. (she grabs a her gift and walks out and shuts door)

(When she shuts door they both say) Whoa..

[SCENE: Next day house is back to normal Freddie and Sam are on couch]

(Spencer and carly walk in)

SPENCER: So guys what did you do this Christmas!

SAM and FREDDIE: Nothing… (hiding)

CARLY: To make a long story short we got lost and stuck at a rest stop and I got a new pear pod. And this one hasn't got on fire yet! (she says directly to spencer)

SAM AND FREDDIE: Okay….

(They all gather around the tree and hum hark the Harold angels sing like in Charlie brown and they have their arms around each other and its Freddie-Sam-Carly-Spencer.)

THE END


End file.
